1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket knife, and particularly to a folding pocket knife wherein the press area of a blade retaining lever is covered is covered with a soft and flexible member in order to ease the pain of the finger when depressing the press area.
2. Prior Art
A type of pocket knife has a lever which is depressed by a finger to take the blade in and out of the handle. This lever, which engages the blade to retain it, is made of iron, stainless steel, etc. and is exposed directly to the touch of the finger.
The width of the finger-contact press area of the lever is usually only about 1/3 of the thickness of the overall body of the pocket knife. Besides, for actuating the lever to operate, the press area has to be pressed with fairly strong force. These factors cause pain to the finger when operating the lever.